


Bond of Three

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolves, tragic back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Roman's father has decided that it is past time for his son to be mated. The problem? Roman wants to wait for his true mate. But what happens when that man stumbles into the pack already mated?Endgame Ambrolleigns, but it's gonna be emotional getting there.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman takes a deep breath to compose himself before he walks inside the pack's caretaker's house. Her position makes her the pack's doctor as well as the one that looks out for the emotional and mental health of all the wolves under her care. She also happens to be Roman's aunt and closest confidant but he wasn't looking forward to the conversation they were about to have.

Roman's father, the pack leader, thinks that it is past time that Roman should have picked a mate. He's an alpha after all and the next in line to lead the pack, but every time Roman thinks about picking one of the omegas in the pack, there's this nagging feeling in his gut that he shouldn't, that he needs to wait. So he listens to the wolf scratching in the back of his mind telling him that there's someone out there somewhere looking for him. And he listens to the more human side of his mind that is afraid of taking someone else's true mate. "True mates" happen more often than not, so maybe Roman's distaste for the whole situation can just be chalked up to being a hopeless romantic. But that isn't much of a comforting thought, especially not to his father.

He made the mistake of telling his father about his feelings and now he has been ordered to the caretaker for a thorough evaluation. Translation: his aunt has to talk him into doing what his father wants. Roman rolls his shoulders and steels himself, finally reaching for the door and stepping inside.

His aunt is just finishing up with another pack member, so Roman quietly shifts to the side and allows his aunt to finish and escort the young woman to the door. As soon as the door closes again, the caretaker turns a knowing look Roman's way. The middle aged woman lets out a heavy sigh before motioning for him to follow her to the back.

She leads him to her kitchen and offers him a cup of coffee. "Given the conversation we're about to have, I should probably be offering you liquor, but I'm sure your father would somehow find out about it. And that would be highly 'unproffessional'." 

Roman laughs, accepts a cup and takes a seat at the table. He clears his throat and stares down at the mug between his hands. "So how have you been?"

"Since yesterday?" The caretaker arches a brow at the question as she settles in a seat across from him. "Roman," she takes a deep breath and waits for him to look up at her. When he finally does, she continues, "You know I've always wanted what's best for you and I've never been afraid to call my brother out on his 'great big alpha' crap... But I understand where he's coming from this time." Roman opens his mouth to argue but his aunt cuts him off. "Not that I completely agree, but I understand."

Roman's protest dies in his chest and he heaves a heavy sigh, hand rubbing at his jaw. "Yeah, I understand it too. I just... I just can't give him what he wants this time."

His aunt reaches across the table and lays a comforting hand on one of Roman's that has a death grip on his mug. "I know you don't want to disappoint your father, so let's lay all your options on the table, sort through them, and figure out a plan that will at least placate the old grump."

The young man nods and loosens his grip on the cup enough to take a calming sip after the caretaker pulls her hand back to her own cup. "That doesn't sound too painful."

"We haven't even started yet." She laughs and lightens the mood, even if just slightly. "I know I was told to encourage you to pick a mate among the omegas in the pack, but that's really just one option. And of course, me wanting you to be happy, I did come up with a recommendation if you choose to pursue that."

"Who?" Roman asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Bayley."

His brows rise as he ponders that. Bayley wasn’t born into the pack. Some smaller packs tend to get attacked. While the Reigns pack is rather large, they make a point to keep a watchful eye on their boundaries for that exact reason. Bayley’s pack was devastated in an attack. Only she and two other omegas were able to escape the onslaught. The three were hiding together when a rogue member of the attacking pack whisked them away to safety. The alpha that helped them get away, Tommaso, discovered that one of the omegas, Johnny, was his true mate and he vowed to abandon his pack permanently to protect his new mate and the other omegas. They traveled around for a few months until they got close to the Reigns pack border. Kevin, one of the pack alphas that patrols the border smelled them, or more specifically, smelled Sami, the other omega and his true mate. That was a very surprising day for the whole pack. Four new members, two new sets of true mates, and the first two male omegas in the pack, which are rare but rather common in small packs.

Roman takes another sip of the coffee to help refocus. Bayley is sweet and kind, but also possibly the strongest and bravest unmated omega Roman has even met. They are great friends but neither want more from the other because they are both hopeless romantics that are still holding out for their true mates.

"That would be a lot to give up, for both of us. A mating bond is for life..." Roman shakes his head. 

“Which is why it’s my least favorite option. It’s what your father would want and neither of you have true mates among the pack. Mating with a friend wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but your point still stands.” The caretaker takes a quick sip of her drink.

“So what are my other options?” Roman runs a nervous hand through his hair.

His aunt taps her fingers against the side of her mug. “Excuses could probably get you another month or two, lies might buy a few more beyond that.” She looks Roman in the eyes. “But those aren’t really answers. You could always go out looking for you true mate. I’m sure a few of your friends would be more than willing to go with you to make the journey a little safer. I’m sure we could come up with a believable reason for your father to let you go.”

Roman weighs the options over in his head. Going outside of the pack’s territory would be dangerous, but he was willing to take that chance if it meant finding his true mate. He didn’t have any siblings though, so if anything happened to him…

"Roman!" One of his cousins, Jimmy, throws the door open and pokes his head in the room, drawing Roman’s attention away from the conversation he was having with his aunt. “Sorry to interrupt,” Jimmy motions to placate the middle aged woman. “There’s an omega approaching the boundary lines. They’re injured… and we believe they’re alone too.”

Roman looks at the caretaker as he stands. “We’ll have to finish this later.”

“I’ll have everything ready when you bring the omega. Bring them straight into the first room.” She gives both young men a serious look before they go running towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell hits Roman first. It’s honey sweet and stained with fear and regret. There’s a richness about the scent that twists in his gut like a sucker punch but for some reason it leaves a hollow, bitter taste in the back of his mouth. His head clouds and his vision narrows. Roman runs quicker than his twin cousins, pushing further into the forest and practically flying towards the boundary line, towards that tainted paradise of a scent.

He finds the injured omega at the source of the intoxicating pull on Roman’s mind. The omega is braced against the trunk of a tree, cradling his right arm against his chest with his dirty blond hair matted and hanging in front of clear blue eyes. His clothes are disheveled and dirty, jeans frayed, shirt and jacket stained and ripped.

Roman is instantly smitten. He can feel his heart trying to thud out of his chest.

The omega gives Roman an odd look, like he’s been staring to long, which he probably has. But Roman has a very good reason. It’s not every day you find your true mate injured in the woods. Wait, injured! Roman tries to clear his head.

“What happened?” Roman’s voice is soft, as if being any louder would break the moment. “Are you alright?” He reaches out to lay a comforting hand on the omega’s shoulder but the blond flinches away.

“-s attacked.” The omega’s voice is low and rough. It does things to Roman’s stomach.

Roman takes a deep breath, trying to wrap all his senses around the situation and fit the pieces together. There's a sharp smell that sets him on high alert. It's not a scent he's smelled many times, but it's not one he could ever forget either. "Vampires."

The omega flinches again and paws at his collarbone nervously. "Yeah, there were a couple of those involved."

The alpha can feel his (no, not his. Not yet) THE omega's unease at the questioning. Roman is very concerned at that, but chooses to respect the man's privacy, at least until they get that arm looked at.

"You get him back to the caretaker, uce." Jimmy nudges his arm.

Jey nods from Roman's other side. "We'll run the perimeter again. Make sure none of those things stuck around."

Roman agrees before reaching out to the omega.

"Woah woah woah..." The blond holds his good arm out. "You are not about to carry me there big dog." The nickname is meant to be demeaning but Roman doesn’t mind it, might even go so far as to say he liked it, especially when it comes from the omega’s beautiful lips.

“That’s fine.” Roman holds up both palms to placate the other man before turning to lead the way back to his aunt.

The man keeps pace with Roman without too much effort but does appear to be conflicted about something, opening his mouth to speak only to close a few seconds later without making a sound.

Roman breaks the silence. “I’m Roman Reigns.”

“Dean.” The omega replies shortly. After a moment, he softens a bit and speaks again. “Dean Ambrose.”

“Dean.” Roman tests the name out and likes the way it feels on his tongue. “Do you have a pack?”

“No.” The blond starts rubbing at his collarbone again.

Roman’s steps falter when the venom in Dean’s words strikes his senses. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He scoffs. “As far as I know, those dogs are still alive, unfortunately.”

The alpha can feel the hate radiating from the other man and decides not to push the topic any further. Besides, they’ve made it back into the village and Roman quickly ushers Dean into the caretaker’s home. The first room is open and ready, just as his aunt had promised.

The caretaker has Dean sit on the bed. After a quick introduction, she pulls a chair up to sit in front of him. “Now, we’ve never met before and I don’t know your quirks and tells. So you’re going to have to talk to me and tell me everything you need me to know to help you.”

The blond concedes and starts to shed his jacket. He winces and pauses when pain shoots through him. “Right arm.” Dean grunts out.

Roman is quick to help him take the garment off but he freezes when he sees Dean’s neck. The omega’s bond marks have been bitten. The one right in front of Roman’s face is healed nicely. It’s pleasantly pink and healthy. The omega’s body accepted someone else’s bite. Roman can feel his heart shattering. Dean already has a mate. Roman’s true mate is mated to someone else.

“Yeah, I have a mate. So you can stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” Dean grumbles.

“Wh- how…” Roman gives the omega a pained and pleading look. “Don’t you smell it? Can’t you feel it?”

Dean is confused and nervous. “What are you talking about?”

“Roman.” The caretaker snaps, tugging at the alpha’s arm. “Come with me.”

Roman reluctantly follows his aunt out of the room, eyes lingering on the omega he has greatly upset. He feels like he’s going to throw up.

The caretaker practically drags her nephew with her to the washroom. After turning the hot tap on, she looks to the young man. “It isn’t like you to scare an omega that way.” She takes a deep breath and tries to let go of her frustration. “Tell me what’s wrong, Roman.”

He swallows thickly and leans back against the wall, sinking down to the floor dejectedly. “He’s my true mate.” Roman fights to keep the bile from rising in the back of his throat.

His aunt gasps and drops to his side. “Roman…” She places a comforting hand on his arm. “I am so sorry. This is… I’m sorry.” The caretaker runs a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. “I can tell there is a lot going on with that omega in there though... Why don’t you take a walk and get some fresh air? I’ll talk to him and figure out what’s going on, alright?”

Roman nods and stands on shaky legs before numbly walking out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! But maybe having a long chapter makes up for it?

"Roman! Hey!" Bayley waves happily from her perch on the fence surrounding the outer training field.

He’s been walking around for almost an hour now and wants to continue trying to work the stress away but he knows it would be rude to ignore her and she is one of his closest friends. So Roman nods and heads in her direction, slow enough to prepare himself to carry on a conversation despite the emotional turmoil trying to smother his life.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot..." Bayley's concern almost has her tumbling to the ground as she whips around to get a better look at the alpha. "And I know that's hard for you because you just wake up perfect in the morning while the rest of us have to work at it."

Roman smirks at her joke but it doesn't lift his mood all that much. He leans against the fence and stares out at the four males training. Johnny and Sami are grappling back and forth while Tommaso and Kevin are giving advice and helping their respective omegas get better. A gentle touch to guide, a shove for quicker results, or a full embrace to help them regain their balance or to prevent them from falling and outright hitting the ground.

That should be him and Dean. The thought makes the knot tighten in his chest as he imagines it. Dean launching himself at him in frustrated determination only to have Roman wrap his arms around him as they both go tumbling to the ground. Roman would take advantage of the situation and roll over on top of Dean, but knowing the spunky omega, he wouldn't melt or go in for a kiss. No. He would muster up the strength to shove him away and get a good strike or two in. Only when Dean is tired and worn out would he collapse into Roman's warm embrace and brush a quick kiss to his jaw. Dean would snuggle into his chest and hum in contentment when Roman rubs a thumb over his mating mark. His. Dean should be his mate. It should be his bite happily settled in his skin. Dean should be out there sparring with Sami and Johnny, or even his cousins if that's what he wanted. He should be welcomed into the pack and settle into place at Roman's side, as his equal because there is no way the alpha would force the fiery omega to submit, except maybe in his bed, and even then Roman would let Dean have his way if it meant the omega would stay and be his. Roman would lay the world at Dean's feet if only his world was what the omega wanted. If only...

"-oman? Hey, Ro..." Bayley lays a gentle hand on the man's arm to help pull him out of his thoughts. "I'm not sure what has you zoning out and looking so... glum. But I thought I should tell you that the omega you just brought in to the caretaker is headed this way and I doubt it's to talk to me..."

Roman's eyes snap up to Bayley and he must look some kind of distraught because the girl is immediately on high alert.

"Wait, is he the reason you're so upset?" The brunette's gaze doesn't waver from her friend. "Do you need me to run a diversion so you can slip away? I'll slug him if you want me to."

He slides a quick glance over his shoulder and sees Dean walking with rather hesitant steps. His eyes are cast down at the ground, right arm in a sling held tight to his chest while his other hand is rubbing nervously at his side. He's not wearing his coat anymore, only a tight black tank top that shows all the bandages the caretaker has placed on his wounds. Roman's heart breaks a little more.

"I've got it, Bay." He pats her on the back and straightens up.

"Just let me know if you need me. I've got your back." Bayley gives Roman a quick hug before hopping down and jogging over to the training men.

The alpha angles his body towards the approaching man. "Dean." The name slips from his lips on a sigh, a light little breath that has a death grip on his heart. Roman swallows against the lump in his throat and tries to resettle his thoughts. What is wrong with him? He has completely changed in the matter of hours. Where is his strength and confidence? He just needs to pull himself together. "Dean!" Roman's voice is clearer and more collected than he expected it to be, but he is all the more grateful for it. "Did my aunt take good care of you?"

Dean nods tightly before speaking. "It's mostly just minor scratches and bruises except my arm. Tore a tendon. No broken bones though. I should be good as new in a few weeks."

"That's not too bad." Roman feels a slight weight lift from his chest knowing that the omega's injuries aren't more serious. But the alpha still looks him over one good time, taking note of each bandage and cut. His heart stutters and his blood runs cold when he notices a thick pad taped over the bond mark on the side of his neck. That wasn't the side in his face earlier. No, that was on the right. It looks perfectly fine and mated. But the left... Roman ghosts a hand over the omega's shoulder to draw him closer before speaking in a hushed tone. "Is your mate good to you? Do you need help?"

Dean looks affronted. "What? No!" The omega thinks back over the questions. "Wait... yes. I mean, no." The omega exhales roughly.  "Seth is... we're good. Our bond is fine." The blond moves to scratch at the bandage over the mark and Roman instinctively reaches out to stop him.

The alpha pulls his hand away when he realizes what he's done. "Sorry... I just- you shouldn't mess with it if you want it to heal." He doesn't have the right to touch or take care of the other man, even if the wolf in him is demanding he do it despite Dean already being mated.

"It's always been like this. I healed up fine on one side, but the other just stays in a never-ending cycle of infected, healed, rebitten, and infected again." Dean waves his hand around before finally balling it up against his side, not sure what else to do with it. He looks around, trying to decide what to say next if anything at all.

The omega's attention is drawn towards the group of werewolves still training out in the field. He watches them all for a moment before realizing something.

"You have male omegas in your pack?" The question comes out before he can stop it.

"We do. Yeah." Roman grins at the omega's open happiness.

"And you let them fight?" Dean's eyes are glued to Sami as he leaps at Johnny.

"We'll train any pack member that wants to learn, regardless of gender or status." Roman turns to lean against the fence again, watching the omega's profile attentively.

Dean's face lights up. "That's so crazy."

"Did your old pack not do that?" Roman regrets his question when Dean's expression sours.

"There's a lot they didn't do." The blond looks over at him. "Like take care of their own. I'm still a little surprised that you guys helped me."

"Really?" The dark-haired man is taken aback by that. "You were injured and needed help, why would we not do what we could?"

"Why would you? My old pack would have turned me away or put me out of my misery. Most large packs don't have any use for stray omegas, much less male ones." Dean's harsh expression softens when his gaze drifts back to the field where Sami is jumping into Kevin's arms to celebrate while Tommaso is sitting next to Johnny to console him. Dean frowns as another thought occurs to him. "Nobody wants a damaged omega..." He mutters the phrase like he's heard it a thousand times.

Roman's wolf practically howls in the back of his mind, furious that anyone would treat the precious omega with such disdain. He slides closer and places a hand on the small of Dean's back before trying not to growl out his next question. "Who told you that?"

Dean looks up at Roman's face. The blond knows he should be uncomfortable at the closeness and touch of the other man, but for some reason, he just can't bring himself to pull away or deny him answers to anything he asks. "My old pack... they... told me a lot that... no one..." The omega swallows against the hatred in his chest so that he can continue. "They said it when they kicked me out."

"Why would they ever do something like that to you?" Roman tries not to growl when Dean looks away, purposefully trying to avoid the uncomfortable topic. The alpha carefully slides his other arm around the blond's thin waist and tugs him closer. "Dean." He commands the omega's attention in a heated whisper and blue eyes snap up to meet Roman's intense gaze. "Please. Tell me what happened."

He rests his free hand on Roman's inked skin and debates whether to push the alpha away and make a run for it or to fall completely into his arms and pour his heart out. Dean's mind is swimming, senses overwhelmed. "They decided I was useless. I can't smell and then when I presented as omega, that was the last straw. They told me never to come back and I never did."

Roman lets out a harsh breath like he had been sucker punched. "How old were you?" He searches the smaller man's face, waiting for the worst.

"I... was late..." The omega fidgets and his unbandaged hand reaches up to claw at his collarbone.

The larger man quickly takes the hand and presses it to his own chest. "Dean. How old?"

He gulps in a trembling breath. "Barely sixteen." The admission breaks the omega's resolve and he collapses into Roman's warm embrace.

The alpha tightens his arms around him and swears to himself to never let anyone ever hurt this precious omega again. He rubs Dean's back until he calms down before pulling away slightly enough to be able to look into the omega's eyes. Something he confessed stands out and he wants to know more.  "You said you can't smell..."

"Nope." Dean shrugs. "Well, it's extremely limited. I can smell really strong things like food, but not much else. Nowhere near what a werewolf should be able to smell..."

Roman's eyes widen. "So... you didn't... you don't know... what we are?"

"The caretaker explained it to me." Dean looks off in the distance for a moment before focusing back in on the other man. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" The alpha pulls away a little more, not wanting to hear what comes next, but he doesn't let go entirely. He can't.

"For hurting you." Dean's voice is nowhere near the confident pitch it was when they first met, but it holds the same determination as he continues. "After... when I was on my own, I met Seth. He was the first person in my life to genuinely care about me. And I guess... I just figured that if I had a true mate, it was him." He moves to pull completely from Roman's arms and the other man reluctantly lets him go. "And I'm sorry I never even gave you a chance, but I love Seth. He's my bonded mate and I have no intention of leaving him."

What's left of Roman's heart shatters and the worst part is that he can't even be mad at Dean. He doesn't blame the omega at all for what he chose to do, he probably would have done the same thing. But that doesn't make the rejection hurt any less or change how much he already cares for him. "Where is he now?" Roman's voice sounds distant in his own ears.

"Seth?" Dean clarifies.

The alpha just gives a terse nod.

"He's luring away the group that attacked us and making sure there aren't more before he doubles back for me in a few days." He explains like he’s trying to convince himself as well.

It must be killing the omega not to know whether or not his mate is alright. “It sounds like you’re being hunted.” Roman points out.

Dean shrugs again. “It happens when you have a bounty on your head.”

“Who did you make that upset?” The alpha is clearly surprised by the news.

“I didn’t.” The omega rolls his eyes at the thoughts running through his mind. “Seth did.” Dean notices the concern flashing across the other man’s face and hurries to explain. “Long story short, he did the right thing and ended up on the wrong side of a very influential clan on vampires.”

“Why would someone do that?” Roman is trying figure out if Seth is a very brave man, or a very dumb one.

A memory flashes through the omega’s mind and he smiles wider than Roman has ever seen before. It makes the larger man’s chest ache and he almost misses when Dean starts to speak again. “He decided I was worth the trouble.”

Roman just wants to gather Dean up in his arms and never let him go. He’s too precious. Maybe this Seth guy isn’t so bad if he makes Dean light up like this. “You know you can stay as long as you need…”

Dean looks back at Roman with a sad smile. “I’ve devasted your life enough already, don’t you think? And the trouble that follows me and Seth…” The omega shakes his head and looks away. “You’ve been good to me. I don’t want to repay that kindness with the mess that surrounds my life.”

The alpha is about to say that maybe he wouldn’t mind it so much, that having Dean in his life for longer would be worth it, but before he can get the words out Becky comes running up to them.

The red head is frantic when she makes it to them panting. “Ro! There’s a vampire stalking the boundary! He’s injured and looking for something, probably fresh blood to help heal.”

Dean panics. “Seth!” He yells before running in the direction the Becky had just come from.

“Get help.” Roman tells her before racing after the omega. “Dean! Jumping into a fight isn’t going to protect your mate! Dean!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write some more ambrolleigns along with continuing this story. So if you have an idea or something you would like to read, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever... Life kept getting in the way and then this chapter would never end... So here, have the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

“Dean!” Roman calls after the omega darting through the forest in front of him. “Stop!” The larger man reaches out while he runs, finger tips always too far away to touch. The omega is fast, Roman will definitely give him that. It’s no wonder he’s been able to survive so long, even if his decision making is rash and under planned. A spark of pride in the omega’s fitness is quickly smothered by the worry for his health. “Dean, please.” Roman isn’t sure where to grab him, not wanting to further injure the smaller man, so he has just resorted to begging him to see reason.

“Seth. I have to find him.” Dean keeps repeating the phrase like a mantra, like it explains everything to Roman and urges him forward at the same time. The omega is in an absolute panic, frantically looking around. The smell radiating from him turns Roman’s stomach, the almost rotten scent motivating the alpha to catch, comfort, and protect.

The omega is too concerned with finding his mate that he doesn’t notice the root protruding from the ground. It snags his foot and Dean lurches forward. He’s crumpled on the ground before Roman can stop it. “Dean! No-” The larger man chokes on his words as he drops to the other man’s side. Roman carefully helps Dean sit up. The blond is cradling his right arm to his chest in its now torn sling and fighting back the tears prickling at his eyes. Dean mutters curse after curse as Roman checks him over for any more injures. His breath hitches when fingertips ghost over the ankle that got tangled in the underbrush.

Roman opens his mouth to speak again, but a new scent has his head swimming. It’s a sharp-sweet, like honey and lemon, and it buzzes in the back of his skull. It gives him the same sucker punch to the gut that Dean’s scent does, even though it’s frenetic and frenzied. Worry and panic soaked through, tainting the sharp sweet. Everything overwhelms Roman’s senses, and yet it still leaves that hollow ache lodged somewhere between his chest and throat.

“Dean!” A strange voice squawks and both men’s attention snaps to the approaching figure, the scent driving Roman out of his mind. A vampire hobbles up, all his weight on one leg. His right leg looks… wrong. Roman forces himself to look away from the limb and takes in the man’s other features. He’s well built, but slighter than both he and Dean. A chunk of his dark hair is a striking bottle blond and his wide brown eyes have a red glow to the edge of his irses, a testament to how close the vampire is to his wit’s end. He collapses on Dean’s other side and promptly draws his face between his hands and kisses him deeply.

“I’m sorry.” “We’re both idiots.” They phrases are said at the same time, but Roman can’t tell who said what because he is too distracted by the change in the scents that have a vice grip on his heart. Dean smells sweeter. Fuller. The vampire smells richer. Bigger.

“Seth?” Roman whispers the name hesitantly, not entirely sure that he wants to know that this battered vampire is indeed Dean’s mate.

Red-brown eyes are on the alpha quicker than he has time to react. The smaller man’s eyes widen as though he is just now noticing Roman’s existence. “Yeah? Who are you?” He tries to leverage his body protectively between Dean and the alpha but he falls short when an intense pain shoots through his leg.

Dean notices the expression immediately and remembers that Seth is in worse physical condition than him. “Hey, what happened? How bad is it?” The omega glances down at his leg before meeting red rimmed eyes.

“We won’t have to worry about those hunters again, but it might have cost me my knee this time.” Seth shamefully drops his gaze.

“No. You can’t…” The blond’s voice catches in his throat as he appears to make a serious decision. He uses his good arm to haul the vampire’s face closer and leans his own head to the side, baring his neck to his mate.

“Dean! What are you-” Seth’s eyes widen once again before he starts frantically shaking his head. “No! I’m not going to… You’re hurt! Dean…” He pulls back enough to look in the omega’s eyes, one of his hands rising to cup the blond’s cheek. “I couldn’t do that to you right now. You need to focus on healing. I’ll be fine.”

There is a stubborn set to Dean’s jaw and he shakes his head. He pulls the vampire’s face back to the crook of his neck growls out a curse. “Bite me, Seth. Come on! You need it!”

“No!” He pulls away, hand tugging away the one at his neck only to twine their fingers together. “I won’t do it, Dean.” The stare at each other, stubbornly trying to win the argument.

Roman awkwardly clears his throat, not sure what else to do after watching such an intimate moment that set his every nerve alight. Seth hisses and leans to cover Dean again, protective instincts going into overdrive.

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, tension and frustration draining from his body. “Relax princess.” The omega pats Seth’s shoulder with his good hand. “This is Roman. He’s a friend. Not a threat.” Dean looks from the vampire to the man in question. “Isn’t that right, big dog?”

There’s that name again. It seems that the blond is big on nicknames though, so Roman just accepts it. And the flutter is causes in his stomach. Roman forces himself out of his thoughts and nods. “Yeah. I helped Dean get taken care of.” The alpha grimaces at the new injures before continuing. “Well, until you showed up and he lost his mind. Now I need to get him back to the caretaker.”

The larger man bites his bottom lip while looking Seth over again. He looks much more vulnerable now that his panic and protective instincts have faded along with his adrenalin. For some strange reason, the alpha’s heart aches for him the same way it aches for Dean. His wolf wants him to take care of this vampire and if that isn’t the strangest thing Roman has ever thought…

Seth shifts under the weight of his stare and winces at the pain it causes. “And it looks like you could use some help too…” Roman’s voice trails off at the sound of approaching footfalls.

Becky and Bayley are the first two to come into sight, quickly followed by Kevin, Sami, Tommaso, and Johnny. They all have varying reactions. The alphas drop into a defensive stance on instinct when they spot the vampire. Bayley goes in for a hug with Roman and carefully looks over the injured pair. Sami and Johnny look on curiously while Becky hesitantly steps forward to talk. “Um… Everything okay, Roman?”

The alpha nods, doing his best to keep his emotions at bay. “I need to get these two to the caretaker though.” The other wolves are all taken aback by the answer, looking back and forth between Roman and Dean and Seth. “Bayley. Could you run ahead and let my aunt know we’re coming?”

“Of course!” The omega gives Seth and Dean another hesitant look before running back towards the village.

“Becky? I need you to get word to my father…” Roman clenches his jaw as he thinks over his next words. “It might be better if you don’t tell him directly. If you can, tell my mother. Tell her that Seth and Dean are coming in under my watch.”

“Are you sure?” The beta has already half turned to head back but is waiting for Roman to accept the magnitude of his request. He is taking full responsibility for bringing a vampire into the safety of pack lines. That’s not exactly something his father, the pack alpha, will be too thrilled about. Hopefully he doesn’t get in too much trouble for this.

“I’m sure.” Roman urges the redhead on her way before turning to the other males. “Would you four run the boundary line and make sure there aren’t any other surprises lurking out there for us? Feel free to get help if you need it.”

“Right.” Kevin gives Roman a look that says _I don’t agree, but I won’t question it_ but doesn’t say another word before leaving with the other three.

Roman takes a deep breath. Mind clouded once again with the smells wrapped around them. It makes the ache in his chest harder to bear but it somehow lessens the hollow feeling in the back of his throat, even though it doesn’t get rid of it entirely. Something is still off about the scents, like something is still missing but Roman can’t figure it out…

“Alright. Let’s get you two taken care of. Do you think you can walk, Dean?” The larger man moves to help the omega to his feet.

Dean tests his weight on both feet and only cringes slightly when he presses on his left foot. “I’ll be slow, but I think I can manage.”

Roman isn’t thrilled with the response, knowing the blond is in more pain than he’s admitting. He can smell it on him, but he chooses to let it slide for the moment to focus on the vampire struggling to get to his feet. “What about you, Seth?”

The smaller male curses and ends up in a heap back on the ground.

“That would be a ‘no’.” Dean helpfully states the obvious and Seth growls and glares up at him at his next comment. “Roman, would you mind carrying him so he doesn’t continue hurting himself.”

“Funny thing, D. I was going to ask the same thing for you.” The vampire sneers up at the omega.

“Oh please-” Dean huffs. “Just accept the help and stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m being stubborn? What does that make you?” Seth gives him a pointed look.

The blond is about to snap back but Roman decides to step in and calm them both down. “Woah, calm down, you two.” They both look at him with frustrated expressions. “How about we save the fighting until you can both stand on your own.” The alpha carefully reaches for Seth and scoops him into his arms in a bridal carry.

“Oh no! We are not doing this.” He tries to squirm out of the larger man’s arms but Roman holds tight.  “I’m not some damsel in distress! Put me down!”

“Aw, but now you really are a princess, princess.” Dean laugh and limps a step closer.

“Shut up!” Seth practically whines in a nasally tone that makes Roman’s stomach do flips and makes him want to tuck the smaller brunet away and protect him from the world.

Roman hums deep in his chest. The rumble makes the vampire in his arms go still and look up at him with large brown eyes. “I could always carry you over my shoulder if you would hate that less.”

Seth’s jaw clenches and unclenches a few times before he responds. “Could you help Dean too that way?”

“I’ll try.” The alpha replies in a deep, warm tone that seems to reassure him. Roman shifts Seth over his shoulder and wraps his arm up around the vampire’s waist before reaching to wind his other arm around Dean’s back.

“I said I could walk fine.” The blond grumbles but doesn’t resist the help as they begin to walk.

Roman can feel Seth prop himself up with his forearms on his back so that his can look at the omega while he speaks. “You were limping, Dean. I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘fine’.”

The blond lets out a rough exhale. “I could have made it back with no problem.”

“You call further damaging your ankle ‘no problem’? Because that could be a very big problem, babe.” Seth rants. The endearment doesn’t bother Dean, but it sits a little funny in Roman’s chest. He’s not entirely sure what to do with the feeling, so he decides to ignore it for the moment.

“Do you two ever stop bickering?” Roman is more amused by the banter than annoyed.

“No.” “Yes.”

The alpha actually laughs at that. “Right.” He navigates them carefully through a particularly dense patch of trees at the edge of the forest.

Seth starts to fidget, searching for a more comfortable way to rest his injured leg against Roman’s side. “Just a little longer. Almost there.” Dean reaches back to run a hand through the vampire’s hair to comfort him.

As soon as they reach the caretaker’s house, she helps the three inside and settles them in to the first room again with Bayley’s help. She and Roman both help the caretaker rebandage Dean. Bayley awkwardly excuses herself when the caretaker informs Seth that he needs to take his pants off so that she can get a proper look at his injury.

“Do you want me to leave too?” Roman asks hesitantly.

Seth shrugs and reaches for the button on his jeans. “You’ve hauled my butt this far, man. Might as well stick around.” He pauses and looks up at Roman and then Dean. “Unless that bothers either of you?”

The omega tilts his head to the side. “You’re normally more reserved and private than this…”

The vampire draws back some and nervously tucks a lock of bleached hair behind his ear.

“Awe! Is the big dog here getting under your skin, Sethie?” Dean teases and pokes at his side.

“Well you’re awfully chummy with him after just one day, so what’s the difference?” Seth huffs and looks down at his hands.

“I think I might be able to shed some light on that.” The caretaker gets everyone’s attention. “But I would really like to take a look at that leg first.”

“Right.” Seth reaches for his button again but glances at the other two men before continuing when neither protest.

It is a good thing Roman stays because he has to help the vampire stand in order to get the skinny jeans peeled off of him.

“Be careful, Roman. Seth isn’t used to being the one that gets manhandled.” The omega snickers when Seth mutters a halfhearted “shut up, Dean” and tries to hide the flush that rises on his face.

The alpha laughs and settles him back on the bed beside his teasing mate. After a few minutes of poking, prodding, and cursing from Seth, the caretaker is able to determine the extent of his injury. “Alright. That is a pretty serious dislocation. I need to reset it in order for it to heal correctly. Unfortunately, I don’t have any anesthetics that will work on you. So this is going to hurt. A lot.” She looks the vampire in the eyes, hands resting on either side of his knee. “Do you want me to continue?”

Seth turns to Dean with wide eyes, reaching for his good hand. The omega takes it in a firm grip and nods before leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. “Go ahead.” Seth replies in a small voice, not letting go of his mate’s hand.

A scream echoes through the room and Roman has to physically stop himself from running to comfort the vampire and shove away anyone causing him pain. His heart is lodged in his throat and he has a white knuckled grip on the table as he watches a few tears slip down the smaller man’s cheeks. The alpha watches as Dean brushes the tears away and calms his panting lover. He can’t help but think that he should be the one doing that. Taking care of Seth, comforting him. And Dean. Protecting both of them…

The caretaker gently wraps a bandage around Seth’s leg to keep everything where it needs to be to heal properly while Dean does his best to soothe him. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Not your fault.” Seth mumbles back after he manages to compose himself enough to sit back up. “You mentioned something about why Roman is so likable…”

“Ah yes.” The caretaker stands up and claps her hands together with a grin. “Let me go grab some things.”

The three men watch her leave before Dean breaks the silence. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“No clue.” Roman replies, looking back at the couple on the bed. “But my aunt only gets that excited about ‘rare cases’ so it will be interesting to here what she has to say.”

Before anyone has a chance to say anything else, the caretaker is walking back in with two books in her arms. One is a large, leather bound book that Roman has seen and flipped trough a few times before. It’s all about bonding. That’s where the alpha got most of his information on true mates. The other book is unfamiliar. It’s much smaller and looks very old.

“Hold this for me?” The caretaker passes the bonding book to her nephew, then crosses to hold the other book out to Dean. “Now Dean. I’m not sure what previous caretakers and other wolves have told you, but you are not broken or damaged. I was listening to all the odd things you were describing earlier and it got me thinking. So I ran a test and found that you are perfectly normal and healthy. What others have told you was a problem was actually just their own ignorance.”

The omega is overwhelmed at all the information getting thrown at him, but he squeezes Seth’s hand and nods for the caretaker to continue. He wants to see where this is going and so do the other men.

“Dean, how much do you know about your parents?” She asks with a tilt of her head.

“My mother was… not a very respectable person. I never knew exactly who my father was. Not sure she knew either.” The omega shrugs like it doesn’t affect him, but Roman can tell otherwise. The pain tinges the edge of his scent and flares the alpha’s instincts to comfort and protect. Seth must sense this too as his free hand starts rubbing soothing circles over his lover’s bicep.

“Well, from what I can tell, he must have been a lupus.” The caretaker taps the title of the book and lays it on the blond’s lap.

“A what?” He asks, shaking his head and looking back up.

“A lupus. It’s similar to a werewolf, still in the lycanthrope family, but also very different.” She motions to the book. “This has everything you need to know. Once you’ve read it, I would love to talk to you about it and try to answer any questions you might have.”

Dean appears to be in slight shock at this point so the caretaker steps back over to Roman. She takes the large book and flips to a section in the back he has never read before and hands it back to him. “This explains why Dean’s body only accepted one of Seth’s bites. The other bond mark is meant for someone else.”

Roman’s brows furrow and he tilts his head to the side before glancing down at the heading on the page: Bond of Three. What? How does that make sense, much less work? Is his aunt trying to tell him that Dean has two true mates? Does that mean he should have a chance to be with the omega or that he’s just out of luck that Dean met Seth first? But how would that explain a bond of three? Are they… all true mates?

“Roman!” His father’s harsh yell rips him from his thoughts. He drops the book on the table and immediately rushes out of the room. Roman finds both his parents standing in the main room. His mother is clearly upset and concerned. He father is angry, but not quite ‘enraged’. At least not yet.

“Dad?” Roman’s voice is hesitant, even though he knew this confrontation was coming.

“What is this I hear about you bringing a vampire into our pack?” The pack alpha growl and crosses his arms over a very broad chest.

“It’s complicated.” The younger man looks down at the floor. “I don’t really understand it myself…”

“Oh?” His father raises a brow. “Then explain what you do know before I lose my patience.”

Roman swallows hard and steels himself to look back up at his parents. “The injured omega I brought in earlier is my true mate.” He sees his mother’s face light up at the news. “But he is currently mated to the vampire.” Both their expressions sour. “Who might also be… my… true mate.” His mother lets out a tiny gasp. “I’m not sure though. I’m still trying to figure it all out. I just need some more time before I have all the answers.”

The pack alpha thinks for a moment before uncrossing his arms and pointing at his son. “You have twenty-four hours to decide their fate and future with the pack. If you don’t, I will. And with all the trouble they seem to bring, I will gladly send them on their way.” The older man softens a bit before continuing. “You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you, son. Don’t start now.” And with that, he leaves. Roman’s mother gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following her mate.

Roman lets out a heavy sigh and rubs his hands down his face. Now not only are his heart and senses a mess, but his mind too. The alpha didn’t expect his day to be this stressful when he woke up…

He can’t comfort Dean or Seth like he wants or bear to take in any more information right now, so he decides to slip out into the cooling evening air for a walk. To clear his head. To think. To feel without the scents that overwhelm him and drive him out of his mind. He just needs a few moments to be alone and get his thoughts straight. And Dean and Seth need to time to rest. It’s best for all of them right now if he just steps away for a bit.


End file.
